


7 days in a pink glittery hell

by Aegithalos_caudatus



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Captivity, Diapers, Gen, It's certainly horror for the character, Omorashi, One of the OCs is underage, Other, Psychological Horror, She's just there as a foil for the main character, Shrinking, There is nothing remotely lewd happening to the underage OC, Wetting, kind of, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegithalos_caudatus/pseuds/Aegithalos_caudatus
Summary: Set loosely in BnHA world, but could be happening in any random universe where superpowers are common. I just like the sound of the word quirk. A random passerby gets hit by a villain with a shrinking quirk and picked up by a little girl who thinks he's a magical fairy. Can he survive in her care with his body and dignity intact?





	7 days in a pink glittery hell

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I said in the summary, this is very loosely based on the BnHA universe. No actual knowledge of the series is necessary as no characters aside from OCs are present.
> 
> I'm not really sure how to tag this, since there is an underage character and sort of non-con, but no rape or sexual stuff. Basically, the main character is being kept captive by a 6-year-old who doesn't fully realize the consequences of her actions. He tries his best to avoid doing anything inappropriate while she is present, but her own naivety is making that task difficult.

Day 1 

Hotaru was sitting on a toy bed, his head in his hands, trying to make sense of the clusterfuck of events that had led him there. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

He was just standing at a crowded bus stop, getting jostled by the people trying to get past him, when a villain raced past shooting some beams and trying to hit the pair of heroes who were chasing him. Just another day in Tokyo. Unfortunately, he didn't dodge the stray beam heading his way and suddenly all he could see were shoes. Giant feet rushing all around, trying to get away from the fight. Before he could react, one of the giant shoes kicked him and then darkness. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

In hindsight, it was obvious that the villain had a shrinking quirk and Hotaru was lucky nobody had stepped on him. That did not answer his biggest question though. 

"Why the hell am I in a dollhouse!?" 

There was no reply to his shout. Not that he expected one. The only "person" around seemed to be a barbie doll seated in a plastic chair in the next room. Hotaru has never been scared of dolls but seeing one larger than himself staring at him with dead glassy eyes was unnerving. Not to mention that the extremely unrealistic body proportions gave her the appearance of something that would jump at him from a vent. 

Having calmed down a bit, he examined his surroundings once more. Everything in the room was plastic and in some shade of pink. The only source of light was a glassless window on one side, from which a much larger and only marginally less pink room could be seen. Peering out, he could see a table near a large window. Scattered on top were brightly coloured exercise books featuring mostly hiragana and a few very basic kanji. From all this, Hotaru concluded that he was in a room of an elementary school girl. 

His pondering was suddenly interrupted by a throbbing in his bladder. He really needed the toilet! He was in too much shock to remember it before, but he didn't have the time to go in the morning. He was already running late for his classes and had hoped to go during the first break. Hotaru didn't know how long he was unconscious, but if the pain in his abdomen was anything to go by, it had to be at least a few hours. 

Idly, Hotaru got up to search for the restroom, and only after he found it without a toilet did he realize that the dollhouse would not have functional plumbing anyway. He briefly contemplated pissing in the bathtub, but the idea that the owner of the house would come back to find a yellow puddle in there quickly put an end to such musings. Then he thought of doing it out of one of the windows. The small amount he had in his bladder at his current size could not possibly make a noticeable stain on the carpet after flying from that height. He did not particularly enjoy the thought of doing his business on the floor of someone's room, but, well, it had to go somewhere, and he definitely wasn't going to tend to his needs in front of a little girl, even if he could have held it until she got back. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side, as peering out of the window showed that the dollhouse was placed on a wide white shelf too far from the edge for his pee to reach the carpet. Leaving a puddle there would be even worse than peeing in the tub. 

Unable to solve the problem at hand, Hotaru busied himself by exploring his surroundings. Aside from not having a toilet, the house was very realistic. All the furniture functioned the same way as their real-life counterparts and wardrobes and drawers even contained clothes. He tried some on, knowing that he could not stay in his school uniform indefinitely, and found that aside from the length, they fit him well enough. Most of them had been skirts and dresses, but he found some pants and shirts as well, obviously intended for barbie's male counterpart. 

His exploration eventually led him to the bottom floor, where he found a large kitchen. Even there, nearly all the fixtures were pink. The cupboards yielded tiny plastic mugs and cooking utensils, and pots and pans. The large yellow pot especially seemed to mock and tempt him. It would have been perfect, if not for the fact that he would have nowhere to empty it. Hotaru was considering it. On one hand, the urine would stay there and could be discovered. On the other hand, he really couldn't hold it much longer and he had nothing more to distract him. His underwear was already damp, and he could feel another leak waiting at the tip of his penis. 

Looking out of the window, he could clearly see the clock on the table. It was nearly 2 pm. When did elementary schools let out again? Hotaru wasn't sure, but he wouldn't risk having an accident when the occupant of the room was present. He took a deep breath, steeled himself and pulled out the pot. For a moment he contemplated how to use it to make the least mess possible and, in the end, he decided to simply sit on it as if it were a chamber pot. Putting the receptacle on the floor, he pulled down his borrowed pants and sat down. A few droplets landed on the bottom even before he was properly seated. Once he found his balance, he aimed his penis downward and let go. 

The relief was blissful. The liquid left him at a rapid rate and at first sprayed against the wall of the pot, wetting his legs a bit, but he adjusted the angle of his member, and soon all that could be heard in the silent room was the sound of liquid hitting liquid. 

Immensely relieved, Hotaru manoeuvred the pot into the most remote part of the cupboard, and just as he closed it, a door banged in the distance and a loud yell of "I'm hooome!" shattered the calm his relief brought. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It turned out that Hotaru's assessment of the room's occupant was accurate, unfortunately. A 6-year-old girl was working on her homework at the table and chatting at him ceaselessly. 

After she first entered the room, she immediately made her way towards the dollhouse, opened it and greeted him, but before he had the chance to say anything to her, she commanded him to stay silent and sit still while she worked on her homework. 

Hotaru wanted to argue, but she kept talking and could not be interrupted. At least he had managed to learn a bit more about his giant captor. She was the only daughter of a rich family, was spoiled as hell, her parents weren't home, and she had total command of the servants while they were gone. She had forbidden them from entering her room under any circumstances (there goes his hope of asking the staff for help) and she considered him a magical fairy that would keep her company and play with her however she liked. Apparently, she thought that since she found him, she owned him now, as if he were an abandoned kitten. 

By the end of her long speech, she had finished her homework. 

"Now we're gonna play! I wanna play tea ceremony! I'm gonna get the maid to help me put on my kimono."

And she was out the door. Hotaru hoped that during the game she would serve some real tea and snacks. He hadn't had anything to eat since the previous evening and nothing to drink since the morning. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The game turned out to be a nightmare. After the girl came back dressed in a yukata, she insisted on dressing Hotaru up as well. Frantic to stop his captor from undressing him, he blurted out that fairies die of shame if someone sees them naked. This scared the little girl sufficiently to promise to never try to peek at him, but it also removed any hopes he might have had of persuading her that he was not a fairy. 

After the initial scare, the girl became more receptive and he managed to negotiate some terms with her. She adamantly refused to let any adults see him (apparently, she read somewhere that if an adult sees a fairy the fairy would disappear forever) but had promised to provide food and fresh water every day. She even took initiative and arranged some of her books into bridges and pathways, so that Hotaru could now travel from the dollhouse to the table and the window. She also created a bathhouse for him, so that he could wash himself and his clothes. Unfortunately, she didn't provide anything that could qualify as a toilet and Hotaru felt that he really would die of shame if he had to ask for one out loud. 

After several hours of being carried around, forced to drink an unrealistic amount of tea and the stressful negotiation. Hotaru was once again sitting on the toy bed with a bladder threatening to explode. The girl, which he learned was named Ran, had run off to take her evening bath and left him in the dollhouse. She had given him a couple of silken handkerchiefs to serve as bedsheets and blankets and commanded him to sleep. Too exhausted to move much, but knowing that going to sleep while that full would be a very bad idea, Hotaru stripped off the black robe dubbing as a kimono and threw it into a nearby corner. Making sure that it would be out of sight behind a chest of drawers, he limped over to it, bruised from the excited child's rough grip, and released the contents of his bladder. His small size had one advantage: even when he was absolutely bursting, the volume of urine he could produce was barely a thimbleful, and therefore easy to hide and quick to dry out. 

Day 2 

The next morning, Hotaru woke up early. A quick look around had confirmed that the events of the day before were not just a bizarre nightmare. He noticed movement outside in the real room, and looking through the window, he saw Ran running about, gathering pieces of her scattered uniform. He didn't want to risk seeing her change, so he turned onto his stomach and buried his face in a makeshift pillow. Then he quickly rolled back onto his side as the previous position had put too much pressure on his bladder. Apparently, the tea had not left him completely yesterday. His hands gripped his crotch under the blanket, and he felt a bit of dampness at the point where the tip of his penis met the fabric of his underwear. 

"It's OK. It's Ok. I just have to hold it until she gets out of the room. Then I can go in the nearest corner again." 

An eternity seemed to pass until he heard a whispered shout of "Bye, Mr. fairy!" and a door closing. By then, he was steadily leaking and had to bunch a bit of fabric around his penis to capture the spreading dampness. As soon as she was gone, Hotaru jumped up. This proved to be too much movement for him because the slow dribbles immediately turned into a sluggish stream. With rivulets of urine beginning to run down his legs, he ran towards the bunched-up clothes in the corner and whipped out his dick just as the stream started picking up. 

He went for nearly a minute and when he was finally empty, he surveyed the damage. Since his morning wood hadn't gone down before he started pissing and he didn't bother to aim much, he had splashed the wall and the side of the chest of drawers. Picking up a dry sleeve of the soiled robe, he wiped them down and then he went to the kitchen. There, as promised, was a shot glass filled with water and a sake plate with some food on it, but what interested him more at that moment was the fact that the outer wall of the kitchen had been completely removed, allowing him free access to the shelf and the table. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hotaru spent most of the morning exploring. First, he visited the makeshift bathhouse. His bath consisted of two bowls of water and more handkerchiefs, presumably meant to be used as towels. He washed his face in one and the robe he used as a toilet in another. After that, he went on to explore the table, in hopes of finding something that would let him contact the outer world or at least make his life easier until he managed to get away. He almost felt sorry for Ran while contemplating ways to escape. It was clear that she was very lonely without her parents, but she really should be making friends of her own age and not kidnapping and imprisoning fairies, err, people. The search for means of escape was turning out to be futile, however. 

The table was pushed against a large window and Hotaru looked outside, hoping to at least identify which part of the city he could be in but not recognizing any landmarks. Defeated, he sat on an edge of a decorative ceramic tub and admired the bonsai tree growing in it for a while. He didn't really know anything about growing bonsais, but just a glance at this one showed that it was expertly cared for and really expensive. The miniature maple had a perfectly straight trunk up to the point where its first branches started, after which it twisted artfully in such a way that every leaf seemed to be deliberately placed. There were some other plants as well. A kalanchoe, some ferns, a pitcher plant, an orchid and even a couple of cacti were occupying a collection of pots of different shapes and sizes, all looking like they received regular care from a professional gardener. A few of the pots had bowls under them, with murky stale water. Hotaru, who had been feeling slight pangs in his bladder for a while now, had quickly added some more liquid into one of them and had resolved to use them as his go-to substitute toilet whenever possible. Then he remembered the large pot left hidden in the cupboard and hurried to empty and wash it while he had the privacy to do so. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Having eaten lunch, Hotaru once again contemplated possible ways to escape the room, although now, with his belly full and all needs sated, it did not seem so urgent as previously. Surely, whoever was taking care of the plants or cleaning the room would not stay out indefinitely and come in while the little mistress was at school. Then, all he needed was to catch their attention. Hopefully, they would let him explain the situation, but he would be grateful even if they called the police on him. His musings changed direction when his stomach growled, but not because of hunger. He was avoiding thinking about that particular topic up till then but finding a convenient place to empty his bladder had reminded him that sooner or later, he would need to deal with his other waste too. He thought of the plants again. The fern, the bonsai, and the cacti all had pots low enough to climb. His poop could not be much larger than mouse droppings at his current size. He could probably bury it in the soil... 

It was nearly 2 pm again. Assessing his need, he decided that it was not that urgent and therefore not worth the risk of being caught mid-act. He would hold it until the next morning. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ran had been in a very good mood that day. Apparently, she had been praised by her teacher for her homework. This translated into the vigour with which she played with Hotaru. The game of the day was an adventure, and he was rather ironically placed into the role of a fairy prince, who had been kidnapped and needed saving. Ran alternated between playing the villain and the heroine, but handled him rather roughly in both roles, and by the time he was set down, Hotaru was too sore to move. While Ran went to take a bath, he gingerly manoeuvred himself out of his clothes and lay down in the sheets in his underwear. He fell asleep almost immediately, but his rest was not meant to be long. 

When Hotaru woke up he realized two things, firstly, the room was not dark yet, and secondly, he was peeing. A slow but steady dribble was leaving his bladder and soaking his underwear and sheets. He shot up into a sitting position and was about to jump out of the bed when a voice reminded him that he was not alone. 

"Are you alright mister fairy? Did you have a scary dream?" 

Hotaru cursed internally as he heard steps coming closer. He quickly tugged the topmost sheet over himself with one hand and the other hand shot into his underwear to clutch his leaking penis. A huge eye appeared in the bedroom window and he nearly lost the battle with his bladder again, before he realized that it was just Ran, peering at him. 

"I'm OK. Really. I just fell asleep so quickly that I didn't even have the time to lay down in a good position. I was just turning around in bed, don't worry. " 

Ran seemed to have accepted his excuse, and went back to her own bed, where she was playing on a portable console. Hotaru, on the other hand, was cursing at himself for not thinking up an excuse with which he could get out of bed without arousing suspicion. Already the girl was glancing in his direction again, checking if he was truly alright. 

And alright he was certainly not. Drips of urine were making their way down his urethra despite his best attempts to stop them. He pushed his underwear down and then took it off completely, not willing to further damage his only pair if he couldn't hold it anymore. Just thinking about the eventual release made his bladder contract and expel a short jet into the sheets. He hoped that Ran would get tired and go to sleep soon, but either it was earlier than he thought, or the girl's game was really interesting because she was not showing any signs of sleepiness. 

Another short stream left him, making a puddle under his butt. Hotaru aimed himself downwards and raised the top sheet off of his stomach. If he couldn't hold it, he could at least try to minimize the damage and soak only the bottom sheet, which was already marked from his morning semi-accident. 

Hotaru was gradually losing control. The short drips came more and more regularly until he was once again peeing a weak stream. At that point, he realized that it was too late to do any damage control and decided to just let go. 

As soon as his hand stopped clutching his shaft in a death grip his stream picked up and he was voiding full force into the sheet under him. The force of his release was so great that when his urine hit the hard plastic mattress below, it bounced off and sprayed all around loudly, but Hotaru was beyond caring now, only feeling relief. When his stream finally petered out, the urine was dripping down both sides of the toy bed. Feeling too blissed out and exhausted to care, Hotaru pulled up the mostly dry top sheet and went back to sleep. 

Day 3 

It wasn't until the morning that Hotaru had a chance to regret his actions from the previous evening. Now the bed was clammy and cold and his skin felt itchy and disgusting. He hoped that Ran would give him fresh water for his baths. He would really need it. 

But for the moment, all he could do was lie down, face in a pillow, while the kid scrambled around getting dressed. The position was once again causing pressure on his bladder, but this time he simply released it. The bed was gross already and at least it would be warmer for a while. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After a very thorough clean-up, Hotaru finally had the time to sit down and eat brunch. He had washed both of his sheets and his school uniform and was now wearing the most comfortable doll clothes he could find while it dried. Since it was just 11:30, he decided to make a trek towards the potted plants. Not only did he need to pee again, but his need to empty his guts returned as well, much more insistent than before, although not quite urgent yet. The distance was no more than 3 meters but taking into account his current size and the obstacles in his way, it would usually take him about 10 minutes to get there. 

Luck was not on his side that day, however, because while he was crossing one of the book bridges, a tremor shook the entire building. The short earthquake, a fairly common occurrence in the area, had almost cost Hotaru his life this time, as the book he was standing on slipped and fell to the ground. 

Thankfully, Hotaru was able to land on top of the book and not under it, as the heavy hardback would have surely killed him. Now that he was on the ground, he was facing a new dilemma. Stay put or go and explore? This position was very dangerous for him, as he could easily be stepped on or squashed under falling objects. On the other hand, he could explore and try to find a way to get out. He also still really needed to pee. He contemplated just going on the carpet, but in the end, decided to wait and see if he could find a more appropriate place. 

His biggest hope was that he could possibly crawl through the space below the door and find a member of the staff. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Getting there took some time, but Hotaru had finally arrived at the door. He knelt on the carpet and tried carefully feeling around with his arm to see if the space was large enough and unobstructed. Then he was forced to withdraw suddenly, as he felt a searing pain in his forearm. A clawed furry paw shot out from below, attempting to catch its escaping prey, but the pain and adrenalin had already spurred him into action, and he was running in the opposite direction. A cat! It might as well have been a man-eating tiger. The ground was a no-go. If that thing caught him, it would surely kill him. 

Stopping at a safe distance, Hotaru turned around and looked at the door again. The paw was still there, motionless now, and through the shadow underneath the door, a single large glowing green eye could be seen. A shudder of fear ran through him even though he was out of reach. Dealing with Ran had been stressful and exhausting, but the fall and the cat had truly reminded him how vulnerable he was in his current position. He suddenly became painfully aware that he was just as fragile as a mouse or a sparrow and he could only thank gods that the worst harm the overzealous child had done to him was a couple of bruises. She could have easily broken his bones or snapped his neck. Hotaru could feel himself starting to hyperventilate as he collapsed onto his knees. It occurred to him for the first time that he might never see his family again and they, in turn, might never find out what happened to him. The panicked gasps gave way to sobs as Hotaru finally realized the full weight of his situation. 

It took him a while to calm down, but eventually, he cried himself out. Now, sitting tiredly on the carpet, Hotaru resolved to go about his situation more rationally and to avoid all possible risks. Since his arm had stopped bleeding, he determined that his priority should be finding shelter. He briefly contemplated hiding from Ran altogether but decided against it since she was his only source of food and water and, for all her stubbornness and childish stupidity, she was a human being and could be reasoned with, to an extent. 

The best and nearest shelter turned out to be under Ran's bed. The structure was tall enough that he could stand under it and the space beneath was surprisingly free of dust bunnies. It also seemed to serve as storage for old discarded toys. Sitting atop a plush dog, Hotaru assessed the damage to his arm. The wound was long, reaching from his elbow all the way to his knuckles, but did not seem too deep. It had already stopped bleeding. Hotaru tore off the shredded sleeve and used it as a bandage. He was worried about getting an infection. Weren't cat scratches really prone to those? Or was it cat bites? He couldn't remember, but either way, it would be dangerous. 

Having done everything he realistically could to tend to his injury, he decided to tend to his bladder next. He wasn't really near the point where he might have an accident soon, but he didn't feel like suffering needlessly and his panic attack had left him too tired to care about shame. He walked towards one of the bed legs, pushed the hem of his pants down and pissed against it as if it were a tree. Then he went back to the stuffed animal, laid down on top of it and fell asleep. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

When he woke up, the sunlight was coming into the room at a much sharper angle and a pair of feet could be seen rushing around the room. Ran had obviously come back while he was still sleeping and was now frantically searching for him. 

Hotaru came closer to the edge of the bed, so that he could be seen but out of range of the kicking legs and waited for her to come closer. Another disadvantage to his size, he had found out, was that he had to shout as loud as he could to produce a sound above a whisper. Finally, he caught her attention, and she scooped him up, teary-eyed. 

"Mr Fairy, I thought you had disappeared! I was so scared! Don't ever do something like that again or you will be going to bed with no food!" 

Hotaru inwardly grimaced at the thought of being deprived of sustenance, but the stress of the situation chased any notion of hunger away as he tried to placate the child and explain that he merely fell down because of the earthquake. At some point during his explanation, Ran had noticed his injured arm and squeezed him so hard he could feel his ribs creaking as she panicked, but he was able to calm her down again and to get her to bring him some soap and a makeshift sling. He wasn't sure washing the wound would really help at that point, but better late than never. 

Ran had carried him to the dollhouse kitchen afterwards and brought him some fresh food and drink, with stern orders to rest as soon as he was done eating. Then she ran off to take her evening bath. 

Eating dinner with only his off-hand had been a bit of a challenge, but in the end, he managed it well enough. After a moment of deliberation, he grabbed the large pot he had used before and carried it up to his room. He was determined not to wet his bed again. 

In the bedroom, he rearranged the furniture a little, pulling the bed away from the wall slightly, placing the pot in the gap, and throwing some towel-handkerchiefs over it to hide it from plain sight. 

Hotaru was already half asleep when Ran burst into the room. She seemed to be really excited. 

"Mr Fairy! Mr Fairy! My parents called and said that they will come home next week! Isn't that great!" 

"Yes, it is. I look forward to meeting them," replied Hotaru, but Ran seemed unhappy about that. 

"NO! You are my secret friend; they don't get to know about you. Besides, parents are grownups, silly, you would disappear if you met them." 

Hotaru just sighed and laid down on the bed. 

"Mr Fairy, why are you so sad?" 

"I just really miss my own parents. They don't know where I am and I'm sure they must be worried about me." 

"Oh...Well, don't you worry about that! If you are lonely for your parents, I will be your mummy tomorrow and make you forget all about them!" 

With that, she left him to his own thoughts. Hotaru couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. He couldn't help but hope that Ran would forget all about this conversation. 

Day 4 

When Hotaru woke up in the morning, it wasn't to the usual sounds of a young girl getting ready for school, but rather to a loud cheerful jingle. Ran had turned on a Tv she had in her room and was watching some sort of show while sitting on her bed in her pyjamas. Mentally counting the days he spent there, he arrived at the conclusion that it was weekend, and therefore, Ran most likely did not have school. Whatever show she was watching seemed to be only starting, however, so he felt confident that he would have at least a few minutes for himself, before she wanted to play with him. 

Deciding to take stock of his condition first, Hotaru started by unwrapping the improvised bandages from his arm. The wound remained closed, but the skin around it was red, puffy and slightly warm, signalling a weak infection. He would have to wash it again and hope it doesn't get any worse. The bruises on his sides, from all the rough handling, got darker again overnight and there were two horizontal purple stripes on his ribcage from Ran's fingers squeezing too tightly. There was nothing he could do about any of those though. Lastly, his bladder was once again full, but he was prepared for this. 

Slowly, to not call any attention to his movement, he began shuffling towards the edge of the bed, where he had hidden the pot the previous evening. Pushing the fabric hiding the receptacle to the side, Hotaru paused as he contemplated how to manage the process with only one hand. In the end, he settled on letting his penis hang over the edge of the bed and going slowly, while using his hand to keep the blanket away from the stream. This strategy had unfortunately not taken into account his morning wood, so a large part of his load ended up on the wall rather than in the pot. On the first day, he would have been mortified, but by now he had bigger worries than a bit of piss. Like the fallout of the last conversation, he had with Ran. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Much to Hotaru's horror, Ran had not forgotten about her promise to be his mummy for the day. It seemed safe for a while, as she gave him breakfast and went back to watching children's programmes, but as soon as the last show ended, Ran came to him with a large paper towel demanding he let her diaper him. 

"I'm gonna be your mummy, so you are my baby now and babies wear diapers." 

Hotaru was unable to persuade her to abandon the diaper idea, so he quickly reminded her that fairies die if they are seen naked, and she grudgingly let him do it himself. That was about the only thing she let him do, however. 

As soon as he was back out, with the paper towel fastened in the best approximation of diaper he could manage and held closed by a rubber hair tie, she dressed him in an onesie stripped from one of her dolls and stated "taking care" of him. 

She would carry him around, rocking him in her hands until he felt nauseous. Then she forced him to drink milk until he was sure he would puke. Which he did when she attempted to burp him. At least the nausea was more bearable when she decided to rock him again with his stomach empty. A different part of his digestive system was far from empty, however, and had picked this time to wake up and remind him he really needed to go. 

Hotaru was starting to worry that he might end up actually using the diaper. He had wet it a little when he has throwing up, but that was barely noticeable. It had been more than 4 days, however, since he last took a dump and if the cramps in his abdomen were anything to go by, it would not be much longer before he went again, with or without meaning to. He was already getting those hot and cold flashes that signalled that his body would start pushing for him if he didn't make up his mind to go soon. 

Just then Ran grabbed him and picked him up and the pressure of her fingers against his stomach sealed the deal. Even while she was still carrying him, the first log began exiting his backside. Hotaru tried to stop it, but the attempt only served to increase his nausea, which hadn't fully abated, and a dry heave coinciding with a cramp fully pushed out the first part of his load. 

He was set down in front of the bathhouse. 

"Baby needs a bath and a new diaper. I'm sorry, but mummy can't help you with that. I will bring you warm water now!" And she was off. 

For a moment Hotaru stayed frozen in place. Did she know what happened? Did she somehow realize that he started shitting himself? If she did...Hotaru did not know what he would do if it turned out she knew, but he really didn't want to think about it. 

But he didn't have to wonder for long, because, Ran came back at that moment. 

"Here's your bathwater baby. Babies need baths and clean diapers before naps! My mum's book says so." 

So she wasn't aware. That left Hotaru in a complicated position. On one hand, he no longer had to contemplate suicide due to humiliation, but on the other, there was already a bit of his mess inside the diaper and more was sure to join it soon. If he was supposed to put on a new one, how would he hide the fact that this one had been soiled? 

Hotaru decided to think about it while taking a bath. As soon as he entered the seclusion of the walled-off space, he wriggled out of the oversized onesie and rolled down the rubber tie holding his diaper. The folded piece of paper immediately fell off and he was assaulted by the smell of his waste. The log sat innocuously in the middle of the triangle. 

A cramp in his gut reminded Hotaru that he still needed to go some more, and very soon. 

Sighing, he decided that adding more to it won't make a difference and he might as well finish what he started. Squatting over the folded paper towel, he positioned himself to go over his previous accident and pushed. Two more logs landed in a pile on top of the first. One last push yielded a small piece and a light sprinkle of urine and he was finally empty. 

Wiping himself on a clean portion of the paper, he climbed into the warm water and began to devise strategies to dispose of the diaper before Ran noticed that it was used. In the end, all he could really think of was to fold the paper up and splash the edges with water to make sure that it would stay closed, and then push it into the furthest corner of the bathhouse and deal with it on Monday, when Ran would be gone. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

In the evening, Ran had asked him whether he still missed his parents and he cheerfully lied to her. Anything to prevent her from trying to be his mommy ever again. He had kept the second diaper, however, and put it over his bottom sheet in case he couldn't leave the bed to pee again. 

Day 5 

Sunday had started uneventfully. Hotaru managed his morning necessity while Ran was out for breakfast, got dressed and waited for her to come back with food and drink for him. He really hoped that whatever school she went to gave out a lot of weekend homework, so that she wouldn't have so much time to play with him, and it seemed that his wish was partly fulfilled since she spent the whole morning sitting at her desk, writing. 

The peace did not last, unfortunately, as when she came back from lunch Ran announced that they would once again play adventure. This time, she didn't let him get away with being a prince but demanded that he play a princess. Apparently, every real adventure needed a princess. And princesses needed to wear dresses. Huge frilly glittery dresses that were impossible to move in and had so many underskirts that Hotaru felt as if he had stuck his legs into a waist-deep laundry basket. 

Princesses also threw tea parties for everyone. A tea party so that the evil queen could poison the princess, a tea party with the monster guarding the lone tower, a tea party with the hero, a tea party with the wedding guests... 

Hotaru came to the conclusion that if he was ever given a chance to ascend the throne, his first royal decree would be a ban on tea parties. Not only was he feeling bloated, his stomach sloshing with every move, but the liquid was also swiftly filling his bladder and he would start leaking everywhere soon if he didn't get a bathroom break. At least he was able to squirm and twist his legs together however he wanted, the movement was impossible to see through the many layers of fabric. 

Barely 30 minutes later, Hotaru felt the first warm spurt making its way out and trailing down his thighs, only to get absorbed into the fabric on the way. He was once again held captive, this time in a dungeon (a cardboard box) and Ran was playing out an epic battle for his freedom between the armies of school supplies and her toys. It didn't seem like she would get tired of playing any time soon, but any later than right now would be too late for Hotaru. 

Feeling that the rivulet was completely absorbed gave him an idea. Hotaru carefully removed his underwear and pushed it into the hollow space meant to be filled by a doll's breasts. Then he knelt, pinning the fabric in place with his legs and pushed a jet of urine out into the underskirt. The fabric caught a small amount of liquid and immediately absorbed it. Encouraged by this result, he tried again several times, and the underskirts still absorbed it all. Then he fully let go and peed until he was empty. He shimmied his hips to get the last drops out and when he stood up, the cardboard under him was completely dry. The dress had held it all, and Hotaru made a mental note to clean it properly while Ran was at school the next day. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hotaru ended up using the dress as a toilet two more times that evening. 

Once, while sitting in a toy chair during another tea party. He spread his legs as far as he could and released a controlled stream into the back part of the dress. 

Once when Ran had grabbed him to put him back into the dollhouse and a finger pressed into his bladder so hard, she literally squeezed the piss out of him. After that first forceful jet, he found himself unable to stop, so he tangled his legs into the underskirts as much as he could and let go. 

He was grateful when he was finally told to get some sleep and left alone. He was pretty sure that the amount of liquid he was forced to consume could damage his kidneys and his overfull stomach made him feel slightly queasy. On top of that, the scratchy fabric of the upper part of the dress had irritated his injured arm, so that the skin was once again swollen and red. 

Hotaru climbed out of the dress, flopped onto the bed and passed out. 

Day 6 

His sleep must have been unusually deep that day because he didn't wake up to the racket of Ran's chaotic morning routine. The reason why he slept so long became apparent as soon as he opened his eyes. The light sent a spear of throbbing pain into his head and the whole room spun around him. His injured arm was also hurting more than the day before and was hot to touch. Hotaru summarized that he must have a pretty bad infection. 

After a moment to pull himself together, he opened his eyes slightly and let them adjust to the light before he dragged himself out of the bed. He decided to not use the bedside pot since Ran was not there and he could probably at least get to the bathhouse and piss in the water after he washed himself. Only when he folded the top cover did he notice that the reason why he didn't need to go urgently was that he had wet in his sleep. The former diaper he had decided to keep was damp and the edges of a dried patch could easily be seen. 

Hotaru really didn't want to move, but he knew that if he wanted to survive the infection, he needed water. He had to stay hydrated to sweat out the fever. So, he had to drag himself to the kitchen. 

Once there, he collapsed into a chair. The short trip had left him dizzy and exhausted and he decided that it would be for the best to rest for some time before attempting to climb back upstairs. 

Feeling better after a moment, he cautiously nibbled a bit of the food, not wanting to provoke his stomach into rejecting it. He gratefully drank long gulps of water and splashed some on his face and chest to cool himself down when suddenly, a soft creaking sounded through the room. 

Whipping around so quickly he nearly made himself dizzy again, Hotaru turned to the door, the source of the noise, and watched it slowly opening. His elation at being found by an adult was swiftly transformed into dread. Instead of a human, all he could see entering the room was a tip of an erect fluffy tail. 

Hotaru was frozen. He felt like a shipwreck survivor who sees a nearing shark fin in the distance. Fear washed through him. The cat had not noticed him yet, busy scenting the edge of the door, but that was only a question of time. 

After the initial terror had passed, he found himself able to move again. He had no clear idea of what to do, but his legs carried him back onto the top floor, into the bed. He had to lay down. Running up the stairs had left him with black spots dancing before his eyes. The noise he made also seemed to attract the cat's attention. A tremor passed through the shelf and all things on it as the cat jumped up to the dollhouse. The furry tail passed in front of the bedroom window and the cat, clearly sensing he was inside, began investigating the structure vigorously, but could not get in. 

Earthquakes were not something Hotaru had ever thought he would be grateful for, but thanks to them, the large dollhouse was fixed to the wall and the front walls were latched securely shut, so the questing animal could not get inside. By the sounds it was making it was currently eating his breakfast, but it would not reach him up there. The house shook once more, and through the window, a triangular nose could be seen. 

The cat had somehow found his exact position and was attempting to peer at him through the window. Hotaru kept repeating to himself that it could not get in, but he couldn't help but shiver in fear when the large head in the window was substituted by a paw, trying to reach in. The window held, however, and the cat gave one last disappointed mmrrroow before laying down in front of the dollhouse, waiting for its prey to come out instead. 

When the cat meowed at him, Hotaru had pissed himself in fear. The sight of the large yellow fangs, the smell of rotten meat on its breath, and the knowledge that it was still there, just beyond the thin plastic wall was too much for his fevered mind and he lost consciousness. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ran had apologised profusely for letting the cat in and left him alone that evening after she came from her club activity. She even put his food and water in his bedroom instead of a kitchen, which was good, because Hotaru was now feeling even worse. After drinking a bit, he went back to sleep, vaguely registering Ran excitedly saying something about her mum. 

Day 7 

Hotaru had his most rude awakening yet when he came to find his bed floating high in the air. Ran was putting it on the top of her highest shelf. She had to climb her table to reach it and Hotaru had decided to forgo looking around and to focus instead on clinging onto his rocking bed. 

Laying on a steady surface again, Hotaru peered from below his covers at Ran. What could she be doing this for? But the girl was too busy hiding all traces of his presence to answer. Only after the bridges were all removed, the bathhouse deprived of the bowls and covered up and the dollhouse closed did She come to him again and whispered: 

"My mum will be coming by today. A maid had tattled on me and told that I don't let them in anymore, so she might come to look at the room. You stay hidden, OK? I don't want you to disappear" 

Jumping down, she grabbed her school bag and hurried out. Hotaru felt a pang of guilt at that since he was very much planning on being seen and disappearing. Normally, the fact that he was currently only wearing underwear that had been pissed in several times would stop him from revealing himself, but he was feeling that his fever was on the rise again and his arm hurt like hell. He would rather endure some humiliation than lose a limb. So, he sat at the edge of the bed and settled in for a wait. With a bit of luck, this could be his last day in this pink glittering hell. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

He didn't have to wait long. After only a few minutes the door opened and this time it wasn't the cat. A woman wearing a hero costume walked in and began immediately looking around for anything unusual. It seemed she had hurried to the room as soon as her daughter was out of the house. Hotaru didn't know her hero name, but he never paid all that much attention to the hero news so he wouldn't necessarily recognize anyone outside of the top 5. He didn't care if she was ranked last or first, all he wanted at the moment was for her to notice him. 

Catching her attention would be more difficult than he thought at first. He tried shouting, but she didn't hear him. He thought about waving at her until she looked his way, but he wasn't really in the condition to be doing any sort of vigorous physical activity and he didn't trust himself to not get vertigo and fall off the edge. He searched around for some sort of noise-making object, something he could tip over or push off the shelf. Most of it was filled with neatly stacked heavy books, but there was also a box full of cat toys. 

Pulling the cleanest handkerchief around himself, he ventured over to it, making as much noise as possible. Looking in he let out a shout of joy. On top of all the felt mice and rubber balls was a collar with a bell attached. The ringing was loud and clear, and he soon felt himself being carefully scooped up by a pair of soft hands. When the heroine examined him more closely, he could see her eyes widening in recognition. 

"Shit. You are that Natsume Hotaru kid. The one who went missing last week during the Dollmaker's rampage. How the hell did you end up here?" 

Hotaru wanted to answer, but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a sob. The relief at being found, at being recognized, at not being blamed for hanging out in a little girl's room like a creep all hit him at once and he broke down crying. 

"Hey, it's alright kid. Calm down. I'm gonna take you to a hospital now. We'll get you unshrunk and treated." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru had to spend a week in the hospital, recovering from the infection and general mistreatment. 

Ran's mother was in a bit of an embarrassing situation, as she had been in charge of the disappearance investigation and finally found him while taking a break to check on her daughter. This sparked a lot of discussion about hero families and how much time they have for their own kids. 

And Ran was given a thorough scolding and a lecture, and a promise to spend more time together from both of her parents. 

The end 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, both Hotaru and Ran have a quirk. They do not really affect the situation. Hotaru sweats a bioluminescent substance from certain pores, making him look like a swarm of fireflies is sitting on him and Ran has a weak plant quirk.


End file.
